Because of the gods
by wasurenaisweetheart
Summary: Kikyo is sent to do something and Naraku has to tag along. Both for different reasons but after the same thing. Getting along wont be easy and If they don't kill each other maybe Inuyasha will


**A/N: This is just a story after the Final Act, It's a Kikyo and Naraku story it's not what you think, it won't all be romance trust me. Pretty much inspired during history class and my RP. Sorry if it's not perfect just something I wanted to do.**

**I do not own Inuyasha o_o**

* * *

><p>"So this is hell.." she muttered to herself. The woman bit the side of her lips as she sat on the floor in a pitch black place. It seem only a spotlight hit her and only her. Her long jet black hair streaming down her shoulder, she had no clothes on so she hid her body with her knees.<p>

"No my dear, this is only a step before hell" a voice spoke.

The woman looked up, wondering who was around. "Is that so.. What am I doing here?"

A head appeared near the spotlight, it stared down at her with such interest. After a minute another head popped out of the shadow it was identical to the first head.

Kikyo got a better look and saw they were heads of a dog. 'Are those.. demons?' she questioned herself.

"Will you go away now! This has nothing to do with you, now be gone!" Another voice yelled out.

A third head popped out. "Hermes is that you?"

A man stepped out of the dark behind Kikyo. He placed a blanket over her and turned his attention to the 3 headed dog guardian in front of him. "It is I, now begone this woman has nothing to do with you."

The heads growled and took a step closer to Hermes. "Oh but she does. Master sent us to guide her to us, she died long ago and kept roaming the land of the living by using souls. Some souls belonged to us!"

The man took a step in front of Kikyo and opened his arms. Kikyo got a better look of him,he seem tall. He wore some sandals like shoes which had wings on the sides. A chest piece of armor and a skirt like armor around his bottom. His whole armor seem like it was made out of gold. He had some leaves around his head and behind his ear. His body seem to be into shape since he had muscles all around, from behind she could tell he had brown curly hair.  
>"I have been sent here to talk to her, this Miko may have done wrong but she has done us a favor as well. This is our territory. I'm sure you have someone else to guide, that Naraku fellow for example."<p>

Kikyo heard Naraku's name and shot her eyes open. 'He's dead...' She noticed the dog growl and back out slowly until he finally disappeared. Hermes cleared his throat and turned around. His bright green eyes set on hers, he heard the other god mention her beauty but never expected them to be so true. "Let me help you up?" he stretched out his arm to help her up but Kikyo simply shut her mouth and stood up by herself.

She wrapped the blanket around her body and faced Hermes."What is it you want with me?"

The man chuckled and lowered his hand. "You are a proud woman aren't you. Having pride is not a sin as long as you don't misuse it."  
>Kikyo stared at him not knowing what to do or say. "You haven't answered my question.."<p>

"Right to the point hmm. Very well. You seem like a strong woman and we have been watching you as well. Someone seem to have dropped something to the mortal world and we need it back. It will be like hunting for the jewel you were searching for but this time no one will get in your way."

Kikyo… was a one-of-a-kind. A gentle woman with a kind heart, lending her love to a creature nobody else would touch. Kikyo is a rare beauty, and Inuyasha along with Naraku could see that. She turned around again and scouted the area, but her replicated body had the same dull human senses. "Why would I do that? Am I not dead yet?" Ebony locks of straight, long, perfect hair fell down her shoulders, reaching her waist.

"You have died yes but the gods are pleased with you, if you do them this favor you will once again live. A real body with a real beating heart. What do you say?"

Kikyo pondered the thought for a minute. 'I may even become an ordinary woman after..' she thought. "If I agree after I finish I will keep the body and become what I want?"

Hermes nodded.

"Very well..."

"Seems like you have taken the offer as well..."

She'd recognized that voice anywhere."Naraku." she spoke.

In the darkness, he started. He loved the way his name sounded when she said it, her voice filled with anger and loathe. "Correct.." A malevolent laugh overwhelmed her senses and she took a step back, cursing herself for showing him such weakness. It worried her that she couldn't sense his aura, the evil aura she knew too well.

"What is going on here!" she asked Hermes. Hermes closed his eyes as he began to speak. "You see Naraku's heart or should I say Onigumo . His heart has always been in the right place and the gods are pleased with his dedication as well."

"Then I reject the offer there is no way in hell I would ever work with him." Her eyes pierced through his, filled with hate and he savored her gaze.

Hermes shook his head as he began to fly with the help of his shoes. "You two will work together, you have agreed already. Now be gone from my sight and back to the place of the living. You two have a 3 months to fetch what we need. It is a scepter now go find it!" he demanded and clapped his hands

A light went on and blinding both Naraku and Kikyo.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and noticed a sound of a waterfall, she slowly sat up and realized she was back. She was alive again, she felt her beating heart and.. she felt Naraku's hand on her waist still unconscious. "I will not work with him even if the gods demand it" she stated as she brushed his hand off.

Kikyo stood up and noticed she was still wearing only the blanket. 'They couldn't give me clothes..' A bright light shined from her feet and went up covering her whole body.

Naraku opened his eyes and could see Kikyo floating with light covering her whole body. "Kikyo..." he whispered.  
>Kikyo dropped the blanket as clothes began appearing on her, a black pair of baggy pants appeared on her with white shirt that was cut off short and revealed her belly button. A black armor sleeve on top of each shoulder and her hair streaming down her back. A brooch appeared on the middle of her shirt , it was formed as a wing. The light finally brought her down while she wore her new outfit. She opened her eyes, that cold expression landed on Naraku.<br>She had just realized he also had an armor sleeve over his shoulder and almost seem like a knight mixed with a prince.

"You look lovely my dear..."

"Get lost, I said I wouldn't work with you." she hissed.  
>Naraku rolled his eyes and walked towards her. "It is true I am Naraku but I am no more than a mortal now. A pathetic weak mortal don't tell me you'er still afraid of me like this." he grinned.<p>

Kikyo said nothing and turned away, walking the opposite direction. Naraku shook his head and walked behind her. 'This is humiliating walking after her.. My idiotic human heart is even stronger than me now. If I don't do this I will be tortured in hell, fools!'

"Why are you following me!"she said in a frozen tone

Those words seem to get Naraku out of his thoughts. "Maybe they didn't explain this to you but if we have more than 30 miles away from each other we will get electrocuted until we turn into dust. I don't know about you but I want to live to be giving another chance so try to stay alive I don't want to drag your body everywhere."

Kikyo's mouth dropped open as he said that. She glared at him and pushed him back. "Fine then walk 29 miles behind me."  
>Naraku felt an intense burning sensation in his chest as he was pushed back, but he wasn't going to lose her now.<br>Not when he had her in his clutches. "I can't do that but you are more than welcome to walk 29 miles behind me." he smirked

'I can easily kill her..' he saw Kikyo walk in front of him, he noticed a sword on the side of his belt "Excellent." he whispered. He took it out aiming for her till his body stopped listening to him. He fell to his knees and the sword fell on the floor. "Dammit what's going on" he got a hold of his head as he felt something going on in his head. Onigumo again he didn't think so but Kikyo seemed to when she noticed what was going on. While he didn't have all the memories that Onigumo held for her, he felt that he loved her in his own right.

Kikyo bend down with a cocky smile on her face, "Better be careful on what you try to do."

Naraku gave her a deadly glare and stood up. "I will finish you woman." he hissed


End file.
